Torn Apart
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Angewomon reflects on the past and her one true love. [Angewomon x Lady Devimon] [One shot]


Torn Apart ****

Torn Apart

By Crow Skywalker __---------- ****

Disclaimer – Don't own Digimon, never have never will. Feh, this gets annoying after a while ;P

****

Warning/Pairings – Yeah, I always add this, just for those certain people who don't list in the first place _ This is a yuri fic, which I don't do, but decided to give it a try anyway. Mostly Angewomon/LadyDevimon, Salamon/Lady...you name it :P

****

Author's Notes – My first try at a yuri fic, so go easy on me @_@; Also, sorry for uploading it a few times...the text went all screwy ^^;

_---------- _

Who ever said that good always triumphed over evil? Some old Digimon must have made it up; someone who never saw true evil, especially what I have seen in my life.

Being one of the Digidestined's partners, I was destined to see the evil around me, and take it within myself to destroy it – before it could hurt more innocent lives. Evil was there, always around us, and I was born to stop it. I was also born to protect Hikari, whom was my partner for life. From the very first day that I hatched, I knew that I had to find her, but she never came. I kept searching and searching, but only found nothing but misery. My first thought was that I had been abandoned. I mean, all the other Digimon hatched in Primary Village, so why did I hatch out in the middle of nowhere, with nobody to take care of me? Without nobody, and only my wits to keep me alive, I was surely a goner. But somehow I had survived; Survived to see this day. And somehow deep inside of me, I wished that I hadn't.

_- _

"Puppy Holwing!" Cried a voice, a voice I knew was my own. The voice of a rookie Digimon, that happened to be my small puppy-like form, Salamon. It was the day another Gazimon had decided I looked appetizing, and once again I was forced to fight for my life, and by the looks of it, I wasn't going to win. The Gazimon had had the upper hand, jumping me from a high tree branch above, and had tackled me to the ground, immediately letting his sharp claws dig into my back, and I saw shades of red before my eyes.

The larger Digimon only stepped out of the way, my attack missing him by miles, and I mentally sobbed to myself for being so weak. "Why don't you just give up?" He smirked, once again advancing towards me, "It'll be better for the both of us." He tackled me once more, slashing at me with those huge black claws of his. My eyes clenched in pain, and I found myself fall to the ground. I was ready to give up that day. That was, until I met her. __

"Pico Darts!" I barely heard the words, but the body on top of me howled in pain and lifted itself, and I just barely heard the Digimon's footsteps as he scampered off into the woods. Whatever it was, it must have scared him off, and I was thankful. Thankful enough to lift my head just the slightest, and come face to face with a small Digimon much like myself, its glowing yellow eyes watching me. I stiffened, realizing just what kind of Digimon it was. A Demi Devimon...not something I wanted to be around. It was a Virus Digimon, and the only reason it probably saved me was because it wanted me for its dinner.

My eyes clenched shut once again as I awaited the pain of death, but it didn't come. Nothing happened, and I soon opened one eye to peer up at the other Digimon, who was still watching me.

"Are you okay?" It asked finally, but in a different voice than I had expected. It almost sounded...feminine.

"You..You're a girl?" I questioned, ignoring what the other Digimon had just asked. I was only a child, how was I supposed to know any better? 

It nodded, a smile forming on the Digimon's face. "Sure am! I'm Demi Devimon...but would you please call me Lady?"

I smiled the best I could. "Sure. T..Thanks for saving me..."

****

-

I was so innocent back then. Who would have thought that I would have made a friend like that, in all of the places and times? I had been grateful back then. I finally had someone to talk to, to take comfort in – a real friend. I never had one of those, you know? Lady was my only friend in the whole entire world, and she meant everything to me, even life itself. She was always there for me, no matter what, as I was there for her. I still remember that night...it was the last night before everything changed – the last night I would ever see the real Lady again.

_- _I sat sprawled out, my eyes watching the sky above me as the stars sparkled as Lady lay next to me. The only light was what was given from the full moon, which hung incredibly low in the sky, and washed over the land like the sun would have. This was any normal night for us, we'd sit watching the stars in silence, basking in each other's company, and finally fall asleep under the night sky. But this night was special, however. It was the night before my birthday, and I just couldn't sleep. I was almost a year old already..where had the time gone? It was almost like yesterday that Lady had saved me, and we had become best friends. There was still the emptiness inside...and even though she was with me, I knew that I needed something or someone more. __

"Do you have any family?" I questioned softly, my eyes still watching the sky.

She yawned sleepily, but answered "I don't need a family."

"What do you mean? Everyone needs a family, what happened to yours?"

Lady sighed, sitting up. "It was just my brother and me. We were left at birth, and since I was a girl, he never had any time for me. I've always been on my own...you?"

I looked at her, but then looked away. "Never had anyone except you."

It was then that I felt her warmth next to me, and my gaze turned back to her.

"And I'll never leave you, Salamon. You're my friend and I love you, nothing can change that."

****

-

Boy, was she wrong. Things did change, and so did we. It was only the next day that she went looking for food, and never returned. I searched and searched, but never found her. It was like she had disappeared off the face of the Digital world, never to be seen again.

The first few days were hard on me. I was once again by myself, abandoned by my own best friend. We had shared everything together, and I loved her more than life itself. How could she have left me like that? So many questions, and so many that I couldn't answer. All I could feel was the pain, and as I searched, I only found more. And his name was Myotismon.

I soon found myself a slave, and a worthless one at that. I was beat day and night, and it became even worse when I learned how to Digivolve to Gatomon. All of a sudden I wasn't so worthless anymore, and he made it so I stayed in this form so I could serve him better. However, the torture still came, and this time he hurt me for even looking at him.

My eyes – he said it was something about my eyes, but when I looked in a mirror, I couldn't see anything wrong with them. Was there something that I couldn't see? They were like any normal eyes...what was the difference? But I didn't know back then that it was the emotions that ran through them. He hurt me for my emotions, and there was nothing to stop them. He hurt me – I felt pain and sadness, thought of Lady – felt sadness, I looked at Myotismon – I saw hatred. Emotions aren't something you can't stop.

It was the day that he almost killed me – the day that I Digivolved into Angewomon, that things got even worse.

_- _

Wings...I can...fly....

I was so happy to see I was something so much more than I used to be. These wings, they meant hope and salvation to me, and luckily I got to keep them. You see, Myotismon had a thing for my new form, even if he didn't act on it – which I was glad. I could only imagine the things that he would do to me, me being under his control. And I was super happy the day he gave me an errand; that I could finally stretch my wings and fly. It had been my first time at flying, and it had been hard at first, but I soon got the hang of it.

I had been flying over a forest when it happened. Hundreds of bats flew from the sky, and for a moment, I thought it was Myotismon, who traveled like that. But I was wrong, as they flew down and lifted a Tyrannomon off the ground, the small bats nipping and biting at their victim as it tried to squirm away. A cold laugh followed and my gaze found something that I hadn't noticed before now.

"Thought you could get away from Lord Piedmon, didn't you?" Laughed the voice, cold yet familiar. "He'll have your head for this, although there won't be much left once I'm done with you." 

I watched, bedazzled...this Digimon...she looked like...

"Finish him off, girls! Darkness Wave!" With that, the Tyrannomon vanished into Digital data, and I stared in both awe and horror. There was no way that this was my Lady...was it?

"And what do you think you're gawking at?" Asked the same voice, and I snapped out of it to see the Digimon's slim form in front of me, watching me like a hawk.

"Lady?" I asked, a hopeful tone in my voice. Yes, it **had** to be her! The resemblance was perfect...

"Lady Devimon to you." Snapped the Digimon in front of her, glaring.

Before I knew what I was doing, and had my arms around her and she was in a tight hug. I felt her tense, clearly not knowing what was going on, or who I even was. "I missed you **sooo** much."

"Get **off** of me!" She cried, fiercely pushing me away, and I could see her anger boiling. "Who the hell are you to touch me like that?"

I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my face. It was her! I had found my best friend and love once again! "Don't you remember me? I'm Angewomon...used to be your best friend, Salamon?" __

Lady Devimon's eyes widened, but soon darkened once more. "Salamon? I have no idea what you're taking about."

"Oh come on, Lady, don't play games." Was all I could say before I wrapped her in another hug, which she pushed away yet again.

"Listen Salamon, Angewomon – whoever you are – " She stopped, trying to find the words. "We're enemies now. My Master has foretold it. You don't know your place yet, but you will soon find it. You'll soon find what you've always been looking for, your family, which makes us enemies. So leave now before I have to destroy you!"

My eyes watered. She wasn't the same Lady I used to know. This Lady was full of lies..and evil. "But Lady, I love you.." I whispered. "I've been searching for you for so long.."

"Well now you've found me." She spat. "And I'm sure that you don't like the new me. I've joined forces with true evil, Angewomon, and I don't have time for weaklings like you. I was weak back then, consumed by stupid emotions, just as you are right now. But I've forgotten those, and I've moved on." She blasted me, and for the longest time, all I could see was darkness.

****

- 

Piedmon had found her just like Myotismon had found me, and I felt the same pain that she did. Darkness had consumed her life, not the emotions, and I still remember that day clearly. I returned home to Myotismon, only to be punished for not carrying out my punishment, but I was in such a demented state that I practically blew a hole in the side of his castle. It was then that he realized how strong I really was, and forced me to Digivolve back to Gatomon, so I could never be that powerful again. But now I've found where I'm supposed to be - with the Digidestined – and Lady was right, we are enemies, and always will be.

And now, as I look down on my hands, I can only tell myself that it was the right thing to do. If I hadn't acted like I did, Miyako would have been the next to perish. I can't help but see both good and evil in myself. I killed her – my only love, and I watched it happen twice. I have to keep telling myself that she's not the same Digimon that I used to know, but my heart won't listen. I'll always love her, no matter what, and nothing can change it. I can only hope that one day all evil will be defeated, and she'll return to me the Digimon she once was.

We were torn apart by evil __

My friend.

My true love.

My soul-mate. __ The End ****

Pretty short and stupid, huh? ^^; It was one of those random ideas I got while sitting in Home Ec. Class. That class is almost as boring as math o_o Anyway, like I said, it was my first go at a yuri fic, so comments would be nice. Y'never know, I might write another one if anyone actually likes this ^^;

__


End file.
